


Drives Me Wild

by CrimsonRen



Series: Miracles [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Drama, M/M, Male/Male, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonRen/pseuds/CrimsonRen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the prequel to "Miracles"! It is Aomine and Kagami's tumultuous love story leading up to the events of Miracles. Kagami has eyes only for Kuroko, but Aomine only has eyes for Kagami. A sudden stroke of luck gives Aomine and Kagami the chance to start their own love story. But being thick headed and prideful, the road won't be easy for either of them. The main theme of this is dealing with and acknowledging that Aomine canonically suffers from depression, and how important Kagami is to him. M/M Eventual sex scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Drives Me Wild- Prologue 

S/N: This is the prequel to “Miracles”! It is Aomine and Kagami’s dramatic and tumultuous love story. The prologue uses canon from the manga, but the main story (starting chapter one) will diverge into a story about them in college up to the events in Miracles. The main theme of this is dealing with and acknowledging that Aomine canonly suffers from depression, and how important Kagami is to him. This story idea kind of consumed my thoughts, to the point where it gave me writers block over the actual “Miracles” story. I just need to get it out of my system a bit so I can return to Miracles.

A/N: I think Momoi is the ultimate friend. She knows Aomine is depressed, and doesn’t have friends or get along with people easily. Instead of letting him face high school alone and depressed, she gives up her desires to make sure he is OK. I hope everyone has a friend like that.  
———————————————————————————————————————

Momoi’s nagging still rang in his ears. Couldn’t she just leave him alone? He was so content watching the clouds crawl by and sleeping his life away. Besides it’s not like all that running around will do him any good. He was the best, and that wasn’t going to change anytime soon. He huffed, and kicked a rock on the ground. This is why he didn’t like going. He didn’t like being reminded of all this depressing shit. 

The worst was when Momoi tried to get him to hope again. That he could be beaten. That he could like basketball again. That he could be happy.

But the days went by and no one even stood a chance against him. The better he got, the deeper the overwhelming listlessness grew in him. Somedays he felt that if he looked at a rainbow it would appear gray.

But, whatever. He owed enough to Momoi that he could at least show up to practice once a week. When he entered the gym, his teammates seemed excited over something. He looked around and spotted Momoi talking to the captain. As he headed over to them, he heard someone call at him their typical, uncreative snide. “Finally showing up? About time.” Aomine clicked his tongue. Maybe if they were better at basketball they would be worth his time. He lazily draped an arm over Momoi’s shoulder. 

“What’s everyone so worked up about?” He drawled, as if this affair were none of his interest.  
“Ah! Aomine-kun!” She replied with pep. “I just got back from visiting Tetsu-kun”. Aomine gave her an all-knowing stare. Momoi cheeks turned pink as her hair, and she became flustered. “Geez! Aomine-kun! It’s not like that! I was there gathering information!” She stamped her foot down and huffed when he raised his eyebrow to voice his disbelief.  
“So what happened? Tetsu become more powerful or something.”  
“Yes, a bit. But it’s actually not about him!” Aomine was a little interested now. If something was more interesting to Momoi than Tetsu, it might be good. “It’s their ace! He’s a returnee from America. He’s of high caliber, there is something special about him!” Aomine sighed. He turned around and headed straight for the door. “Aomine-kun?! Where are you going?” Momoi jogged to catch up to him. They were outside the gym now, and Aomine was making a beeline for the front gate. “I wasn’t done yet!”  
“I don’t want to do this again Satsuki. Just let me go, I don’t feel like practicing anymore. I want to go home.”  
“No I will not let you go!” She yanked hard on his arm to get him to stop. “Dai-chan please! You can’t give up. I won’t let you! I hate seeing you like this.” Aomine sighed. He hated feeling like this. “I’ve been wrong in the past, I know, but you have to at least meet him. Then you will see.” Aomine sighed. He could feel the despair beating down his hope.  
“What makes this kid so special Satsuki?”  
“He’s like you, and the others. He’s different. Right now, he is at least as strong as Ki-chan. Maybe even stronger.”  
Aomine rubbed the back of his head. A miracle that isn’t a miracle? Sounds doubtful.  
“What’s his name?”  
“Kagami Taiga of Seirin High.”  
——————————————————————————————————————

He could feel it returning to him. His drive, his life-force. It burned through him, clearing his mind of everything except the ball.  
The points came easy at first. Then- he couldn’t believe it! Kagami was still fighting him, and getting stronger every confrontation! He started entering his field of view, disrupting his flow.  
And then he was there. In the zone with him. Nothing but the ball and Kagami. He looked into the redhead’s eyes and knew, that he was seeing only him too. Aomine smiled, he was happy. For the first time a long time he had no idea who was going to win. And he was happy.

——————————————————————————————————————

“I lost? I see… so I actually lost.” Aomine was surprised he felt sad about it. He wanted this for so long. For someone to beat him, to give him something to fight for again. He was drawn from his thoughts by Kagami and Kuroko. Kuroko, too exhausted to stand was supported by Kagami. Seeing the two teammates so close, made Aomine realize his own loneliness. Would his team accept his apology? Could he be like that with Kuroko again, would Kagami play with him again? He wanted to change. 

“Why are you making a face like it’s the end of the world?” Kagami asked. “This is just getting started. Let’s play again. I’ll take you down anytime.” Aomine stared at him in wonder. It was if he had seen right through him. Aomine couldn’t help but return Kagami’s smile.  
“Aomine-kun.” Kuroko raised his hand for a fist bump.  
“What? From way back then?” But Aomine’s grin betrayed him. “Ok, just this once. I’m going to win next time though.”  
Kuroko smiled at him fondly. “Alright.” Their fists bumped. In that moment Aomine felt all the hurt and baggage from the past leave him. Things were good again. 

Momoi found Aomine on the roof of the stadium. He had been lying there watching the stars twinkle in the sky. He was crying softly.  
“Dai-chan. Everyone else is crying too, you should join them at least.”  
“I’m not crying!” he snapped. Well, he was, but for a different reason. It was because he was so happy. He wanted tomorrow to come. He wanted to practice and try and reconcile with his team. But most of all, he couldn’t get Kagami out of his minds. He kept replaying in his mind parts of the game, when the Seirin ace had impressed him. Remembering them made him giddy, and he couldn’t stop the corners of his mouth curving up into a smile.  
“Ok, whatever you say Dai-chan.” She replied in understanding.  
“Hey Satsuki. Let’s go shopping tomorrow?”  
“Huh?! But you hate shopping!”  
“I just- I want to want new basketball shoes. I want to practice.”  
Tears welled up in her eyes. She fought back the urge to hug him. All she could do was smile and be glad that this moment she had fought for had come. Aomine was finally happy again. “Ok, let’s go!”  
———————————————————————————————————————

It was the first practice since their loss at the Winter Cup. As promised, Aomine showed up on time and in a pair of shiny new shoes. The Tōō teammates whispered amongst themselves excitedly. Since the cup it seemed new life had been blown into their ace, and they liked it. He was much more approachable now. Perhaps he could be their friend and teammate after all. 

Their new captain, Wakamatsu frowned. He wasn’t exactly convinced. Even if he had turned over a new leaf, he still had a lot of past to own up to. “Aomine. Too the club room. The rest of you, warm up then practice shooting.”

Aomine followed Wakamatsu ito the small room attached to the gym. It wasn’t like he hadn’t expected this. Wakamatsu let Aomine in first and then shut the door behind him. Turning around, he was shocked to see something he never expected. Aomine, bowing before him.  
“I’m sorry.” Aomine started, maintaining his bow. “I was, well being a jerk. I want to change though. I want to become stronger, not only for myself, but for the team too.”  
Wakamatsu scratched his head, slightly perplexed. “Stop bowing, its kind of weird coming from you.” Aomine rose, and met Wakamatsu’s eyes. “For now, apology accepted. Your real apology is how you behave from here on out.” He rested a hand on Aomine’s shoulder. “Momoi talked to me you know, and told me that you were in a dark place for a really long time. I don’t really quite understand it all, but we are a team you know. We rely on each other for more then just playing a game. If something happens we need to be there for each other.”  
Aomine smiled, slightly embarrassed. “Yeah, I think I understand that now.”  
Wakamatsu sighed, and lightly punched Aomine’s arm. “You better thank Momoi you know. She’s been too good to you.”  
“I know.”  
“Well, now that that’s settled, let’s go play basketball.”  
————————————————————————————————————————


	2. A new kind of Idiot

Chapter One- A new kind of Idiot.

 

A/N: I think we all have been Aomine at some point.  
——————————————

In Aomine’s dream, everything was good. He was on a beach, surrounded by his favorite idols in their gravure swimsuits. And then he spotted her, his beloved Mai-chan, emerging from the ocean like Venus herself. She skipped up to him, her supple breasts bouncing slightly under the thin swimsuit fabric. Aomine struggled to compose himself in front of her. “Where have you been all my life?” He asked her.   
The idol giggled, and replied. “You better run!”

“Huh?” He replied in confusion. What did that even mean? What happened to sexy swimsuit fun time? Then his thoughts were interrupted. The ground shook violently under a heavy booming sound again and again, until Aomine was wrestled awake from his sleep. He had barely anytime to register that the booming was footsteps on the stairs, when his door burst open. An angry looking Momoi appeared from behind the door, shaking with anger. “Oh shit.” Aomine buried himself under his comforter, wrapping it around him like a protective shell and held onto it for dear life. Momoi grabbed the blanket, and with all her strength tried to rip it off him.  
“You were supposed to meet me at the bus stop 15 minutes ago!” She yelled at him. “You said you wouldn’t ruin this double date for me!”  
“Double date? Since when did it become that?” He yelled back, grasping for straws. He was in the wrong, and a little terrified, but he wasn’t about to go without a fight. “All I said was that I would show that idiot where to buy new shoes, and get a pair for myself while I was at it!”  
“Yeah, but you know Tetsu-kun is coming too! It’s rude to make them wait you bum!” She gave up on trying to pull the blanket off of him. Instead, she redoubled her efforts by grabbing his pillow and repeatedly smacking him with it. “Hurry up and get ready!”  
“Ouch, ah! Maybe I could if- Ooof! Someone would stop- Ow! Smacking me!” Momoi relented, and Aomine emerged from his protective cover. Momoi had her hand on her hips and a slight frown on her face. “I’ll text them we are going to be late, and I’m blaming it all on you.”

“Fair enough,” Aomine replied nonchalantly. “Turn around so I can get dressed.” Momoi faced the door and typed away at her cell phone. Aomine huffed to himself. He wished more people were like him, punctually challenged. Momoi wasn’t always on time herself, but when it came to Kuroko, she was always five minutes early. He quickly traded his bed clothes for a pair of fresh jeans, and a simple but stylish shirt that Momoi had gotten him for his birthday. “You can look now.” Aomine called out to her as he crossed to the other side of his room. His room was medium sized, but a large bed big enough to fit his height covered almost half of it. He had just enough room for a small desk (that he doesn’t use often), above which he had put in wall shelves to hold his precious magazines. One entire wall he had dedicated to his shoe collection, rows of display shelves contained his collection of basketball shoes. He had a variety of colors, and styles, but like most people he was suckered into the Nike’s and Jordan’s. Most of the shoes he had only wore once or twice on a basketball court, they were mostly for street fashion and admiration. The pairs he wore for practice and games were simpler in design and stored in his closet.

His eyes swept across the wall, searching for the perfect pair. Momoi appeared at his side and glanced over his collection. “I can’t believe you need more shoes, I bet most of these don’t even fit you anymore.”  
“Doesn’t matter.” Aomine replied, rubbing the back of his neck. “They’re like art Satsuki. I can’t just get rid of them. ”  
“You really are a big basketball idiot.” She said jokingly and without insult.  
“Girls just don’t understand boys and their shoes.” He joked back.   
—————————————————————————————————————————————

The station was really crowded that morning. “Stay with me, don’t get lost Satsuki.” He said, lightly grabbing Momoi by the arm, and leading her through the crowds of people. Although the station was crowded with bustling people, Aomine had spotted Kagami immediately. It wasn’t very hard, he towered over the rest of the people, and his flame red hair was like a beacon. Kagami was holding a big brown paper bag, and munching on a donut when they finally approached them. Momoi tackled Kuroko with her typical greeting hug, but Aomine was all eyes for the food.  
“Donuts?” Aomine asked. “Oooh give me some!”   
“Yeah sure take some.” Kagami mumbled through a cheek full of pastry. He tilted the bag towards Aomine, who grabbed two glazed ones, his favorite. Kagami offered the donuts to Momoi too, who refused.  
“No thank you Kagamin, I already ate breakfast. Sorry we were late!” She added with a pointed glare at Aomine.   
Kagami shrugged, “No problem, I was able to get these donuts because of it.”  
“Kagami-kun.” Aomine startled a bit, he forgot Kuroko was there. “That is not good. If you give Aomine-kun an inch, he will take a mile.”  
Aomine curved his lips into one of his sexy, confident smirks. “He’s right you know Kagami. I just can’t help myself.” 

They walked from the train station to the nearby mall. Momoi, like usual was glued to Kuroko, and Aomine hung back a couple lazy steps behind. What was different, Aomine noticed, was Kagami’s clear discomfort. It was small things, like how he frequently looked over to Kuroko to check on him, or the slight way he stiffened whenever Momoi pressed up against Kuroko. He did not like Satsuki fawning over Tetsu one bit. 

It wasn’t until they were in the specialty shoe store, that Aomine figured it out. Kagami was in love with Kuroko. It was obvious through his actions. He would do subtle things, like ask for Kuroko’s fashion approval after he tried on a pair of shoes. Stolen, longing glances at Kuroko when he thought no one was looking. The way he perked up and smiled enthusiastically when Kuroko talked to him. He was in love. Once Aomine identified it, he knew it to be true.

Aomine didn’t really know what to think of this. The unpleasant feeling in his stomach, and the tightening of his chest though, made it clear he wasn’t ok with it. But what about it? The fact that Kagami was apparently gay? That he was in love with Kuroko? Was he jealous? Or was it that he didn’t want a love rival for Momoi, and that he hoped Kuroko would someday accept her advances? Either way, he didn’t feel like looking at shoes anymore. He definitely didn’t want to be around the love triangle either. He made some lame excuse, which Momoi tried to refuse, but left anyways by himself. 

On the train back he was in a daze, and by the time he got home he numb and nauseous. He stumbled into his bathroom and splashed cold water onto his face. He stared into his reflection, examining himself. He saw a young man with tanned skin. His features he thought, weren’t bad, very masculine but maybe too slanted of eyes. Maybe it was his personality then? He could be pretty arrogant. But he couldn’t really change that, everyone has their imperfections. Maybe it was his build. He was much taller, much broader, and much more muscled then Kuroko. Kagami probably goes for the feminine type, that’s why he likes him. But that thought didn’t give Aomine any piece of mind. He was insecure. Why does Kagami like Kuroko over him? What part of himself isn’t attractive? Stressed, Aomine staggered into his room and collapsed on his bed. He blindly groped around until he grabbed a pillow. He buried his face into it, and screamed his frustration, cursing Kagami, Kuroko, and himself. He was jealous and miserable.

————————————————————————————

After a poor night sleep, Aomine said to heck with it, and texted Kagami to meet him at a local park at eleven. After a quick shower he put on a fresh set of casual clothes. Today he had no patience to choose a pair of shoes from his wall, so he opted for the plain black shoes he usually wore on errands. Checking his watch, he still had an hour until eleven. Enough time to make a filling breakfast, and head over.

When he reached the park, Kagami was already waiting for him. He was dressed in athletic clothes, and his focus was upon the basketball he was spinning on his finger. Aomine realized that he had misunderstood him, that he had wanted to play a one on one. Thinking back though, he realized that they had never seen each other for anything besides basketball before.   
“Oy bakagami.” He called out as per usual.  
“Ahomine.” Kagami replied, catching the ball and resting it on the bench next to him where he sat. Kagami gave furrowed his eyebrows, and snapped out, “why aren’t you dressed for basketball?” As if Aomine’s attire personally offended him.   
Used to his fiery personality by now, but not one to let a chance to antagonize go, Aomine rebuked. “Hey idiot, it’s all your fault for misunderstanding.”  
“Well next time don’t be so vague! Why else would we meet up anyways?”  
For some reason that stung. Aomine caught the ball Kagami lobbed at him. Irritated, he tossed the ball aside. “Friends do other things together besides basketball you know.”  
Kagami froze. His mouth hung open for a beat, clearly taken aback. He calmed and replied, “You consider me a friend?”  
Aomine glared. “Of course, what else would we be?”

Aomine walked stiffly next to Kagami. He shifted his gaze about, trying to think of a conversation topic. He hadn’t meant for things to turn out this way, he just wanted to find out the truth from Kagami. But now they were on the way to the nearby theater to watch a movie, that he might have accidentally invited Kagami to. He silently cursed his short temper. He didn’t mind hanging out with Kagami, even if they never had done it by themselves before. It just made the situation awkward. Even though they were so similar, Aomine was finding it difficult to come up with something to talk about, and it wasn’t the right time or place to ask about Kuroko.   
“So what kind of movies do you like?” Kagami asked, breaking the silence.  
Aomine let out a mental sigh of relief. Thinking for a moment, he replied, “Probably spy movies. I like the cool gadgets, and the hot babes.”  
Kagami laughed, “That doesn’t surprise me at all.”  
“Oh yeah? What about you then.” Aomine countered.   
“Isn’t it obvious?” Kagami questioned. “Gotta be science fiction. Aliens, spaceships, lasers, what could be better?”  
“Boobs.” Aomine replied. Kagami shoved him into the nearest bush.

“This must be what a date is like.” Aomine sporadically thought to himself. They were about 20 minutes into the movie, an action thriller from Hollywood. Kagami was totally into the movie. Aomine groaned quietly to himself. He was totally into Kagami.  
Kagami shifted in his seat, and Aomine quickly refocused his stare onto the screen. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kagami move a hand to the armrest between them. Aomine sunk down into his seat and closed his eyes shut. He could feel his heart beating hard in his chest, pumping adrenaline through him. Maybe it was just the atmosphere, or that he was still bothered by the Kuroko thing. He really wanted to hold Kagami’s hand. He whispered under his breath, “This is so stupid.”  
Suddenly, he felt Kagami’s heat beside him. He had leaned in, and began to whisper into Aomine’s ear. “Not liking the movie?” Kagami asked innocently.  
Aomine shuddered, and scrambled to compose himself. “Ah no, I like it. I just suddenly wanted popcorn after all.”  
Kagami paused then answered. “Oh. Then have some of mine.” He pulled away, and handed the giant bucket of popcorn to him. Aomine received it and thanked him. 

Aomine gave up trying to watch the movie. He could feel the slight burn of his cheeks, and Kagami’s husky voice were fresh in his mind. He instead focused on eating the popcorn, in an attempt to calm down and stop being so conscious of Kagami. He vowed to never do this kind of one on one again.  
———————————————————————————

“Get over it!” Aomine yelled at the clouds that were floating in the sky. He had broken his vow to himself, and in the past month he had hung out with Kagami a lot. Not to mention they were now casually texting each other. Remembering his phone, Aomine let out a disgruntled huff. He knitted his eyebrows and glared at the sky, trying to ignore the urge to fish out his phone from his pocket. His hands twitched, and he couldn’t focus his mind on anything else. Giving in, he checked his messages. No new messages. Disappointment. To cheer himself up he brought up their previous conversation from last night. The corners of his mouth pulled into a smile, and his heart speed up. He had said goodnight with a smiley emoticon!

Aomine tossed his phone away from him. He groaned in disgust. He was acting like a love sick fool. Mostly because he was a love sick fool. 

He still didn’t know why he liked Kagami. It wasn’t like he liked him before this whole Kuroko thing. But, maybe that wasn’t true. Even before this, thought of Kagami had kept him awake at night. Particularly of that one game during the winter cup. He remembered all of that game. The sweat that dripped from Kagami’s hair, as he swirled, cut, and drove past himself. The confident smirk as he took flight, and left Aomine on the ground. The intense fire in his eyes as he challenged him in the zone. Aomine’s heart kicked up a tempo. He closed his eyes and tried to think calming thoughts. He wouldn’t yet allow himself to become aroused because of a man. 

Across the rooftop floor, his phone buzzed. Aomine huffed and tried to ignore it. He lasted thirty seconds, then got up. He picked it up, then broke into a smile. It was Kagami. Unlocking his phone, he read the message:

Sorry, I can’t make it then, but I can hang out later tonight. Kuroko wanted to meet up and tell me something…”

Aomine stopped reading. Kagami really needed to give up on that boy. And notice me instead, he almost thought.  
“Dai-chan!” A girl’s voice rang clear up to him. In the next second, he saw Momoi’s head peep over he edge as she climbed up the ladder. She was panting slightly, and red in the face. Her disheveled hair told him she must have ran here.   
“Oy, what’s got you all excited?” He questioned. Her face lit up, and she replied enthusiastically.  
“Tetsu and I are officially going on a date this weekend!”

————


	3. What to do about this?

Chapter Three- What to do about this

A/N: Idk how much I will be writing fanfiction from here on out until June. I’m working on my senior thesis paper and it’s a pain in the butt. Also a ton of writing D:  
——————————————————

 

Aomine couldn’t hold back his smile. “Finally. He couldn’t resist your charms forever.”  
“Oh stop it!” Momoi turned her head to hide her blush. She gave Aomine a playful shove.   
Aomine wagged an eyebrow at her. “So where is this hot date of yours going down?”  
“We are going to the aquarium!” She laughed, throwing her arms out and spinning around joyfully. “I’m so excited! I haven’t been to the aquarium in ages! We are probably going out for dinner after too!”  
“Oh is that so?” Aomine smirked. “So how did you do it?”  
Momoi stopped spinning and stared at him in confusion. “Do what?”  
“Get him to agree to it.” Aomine could practically see the sparkle in her eyes.   
“It was magical, just like out of a fairytale!”  
“Oh?” He replied. He was completely humoring her, but Momoi deserved to have this moment.  
“I was walking home from school, but I decided to take a detour to the new dessert cafe that opened.  
“The one you tried to get me to go to with you?”  
“Yes, that one you butt. Anyways, there Kuroko was, sitting at one of the outside tables. The way the sun reflected on his hair, made it look so shiny and gorgeous. He was reading a book, and smiling his cute smile to himself and-“  
“Get on with it!” Aomine groaned.  
Momoi gave him a sidelong glance and pouted. “Fine. So I went up to him and ask if I could sit with him. We began chatting as we eat our cakes. We were talking about how this place is new, and he tells me that a new aquarium opened up too. I asked if he would go with me and he said yes!”  
“And you made sure it was a date right, not just a friend thing.”  
“Of course! My exact words were, would you go with me to the aquarium? As a date?”  
“Hmmm.” Aomine mumbled. He made a show of it by rubbing his chin as if in thought.  
Momoi shook him, saying urgently, “come on Dai-chan what do you think!”  
He lightly karate chopped her on the head. “I think it will be fun. Try not to get too hungry looking at all the fish.”  
Momoi huffed. “Only you would!”

After Momoi disappeared back over the wall, Aomine laid back down on the rooftop to resume his nap. Kagami will probably be the only one unhappy about this, Aomine thought to himself. He opened up his cellphone and reread the text message.

“Kuroko wanted to tell me something…”

Aomine wondered if that something was this something. As he dozed off to sleep he wondered how much of Kagami’s feelings Kuroko knew about.   
—————————

Aomine knocked on Kagami’s front door. He heard shuffling and footsteps inside. The door opened a crack, and Kagami’s puffy, tear stained eyes peaked out.   
“I thought I told you I’m canceling tonight, go away Aomine.”  
Aomine frowned. “Now that’s not nice. I came all this way because I didn’t want you sitting around crying here alone.”  
Kagami stepped back to open the door wider. One of his split eye brows was raised in confusion. “But how did you know-“  
“If I didn’t know before,” Aomine cut him off, “your sad mug here would have given it away. The main reason I know is because Momoi and Kuroko are finally dating.”  
Kagami’s complexion paled. “You knew?! That I-“  
Aomine stoned himself, he had to be tough. “Yeah I did.”  
“But how?” Kagami stuttered. “Does everyone know? Did Kuroko know too?” Kagami sat down on the doorstep and buried his face in his hands.  
“I uh, don’t really know if anyone else knows to be honest.” Aomine said. He scratched the back of his head. He sucked at cheering people up. “But I am here to help cheer you up?” He offered.  
Kagami laughed emptily. “I am not even going to bother asking why right now, but how are you going to do that?”  
“Uh well?”

“I suck at this game. This isn’t making me feel any better Ahomine.”   
“Aw don’t be like that.” Aomine grinned, “you will pick it up quick.” They were both lounging on Kagami’s overstuffed couch, video game controllers in hand. Scattered about the coffee table in front of them were various snacks and drinks, the type of junk food you only eat on a special occasion. A retro basketball video game flashed on the big TV screen. Aomine fingers quickly mashed the buttons on the controller. His video game character ran to the back edge of the court, and then made an impossible full court shot.  
“What the hell!” Kagami yelled at the screen. “This game is such bullshit.”  
Aomine burst out laughing. “Tell that to Midorima next time you see him, I bet he will appreciate that.”  
“I can’t even figure out how to get my guy to dunk.” Kagami complained. He stretched out, and kicked Aomine’s thigh. “And you. Stop hogging the chocolate covered marshmallows and teach me how to dunk.”  
“Yes here you are Princess.” Aomine chuckled handing him the bag.

Aomine could barely keep himself awake in class. They had stayed up until three in the morning playing video games together, until Aomine had passed out in the middle of an action horror game. Kagami had been the one to wake him up in the morning, making fun of him for falling asleep at such a climatic and scary scene. The Seirin ace had been nice enough to throw a blanket over him, but Aomine still woke up sore and stiff in the morning.

Shifting in his seat, Aomine reached into his bag for an eraser. He didn’t exactly need it, but he was bored and it offered some distraction. Inside his bag, he felt his phone vibrate against his hand. A text message. He discreetly pulled his phone out and checked the message underneath his desk. It was from Kagami,

“Thanks for yesterday. I’m glad I wasn’t alone, I think I will get over Kuroko soon.This was probably all hormones anyways right?”

Aomine was glad he hadn’t left him alone. He remembered how red and sore Kagami’s eyes had been. How hard had he been crying alone? Either way, he had cheered up a friend and at least scored some brownie points. It was time to start winning Kagami’s heart. 

—————————————————

“What did you love about Tetsu?” Aomine asked one day out of the blue. Kagami nearly chocked on his sports drink. It was a sunny summer day, and they were sitting on a bench in a park, resting after a pick up game. It had been a year since Kuroko and Momoi started dating, and they were all high school second years.  
“What’s all this about?” Kagami asked, slightly annoyed and mostly taken aback. “That’s some old shit your bringing up suddenly.”  
Aomine put on his best pokerface and answered nonchalantly, “Just curious man.”  
“Oh well,” Kagami was confused, but carried on anyways. “I think its because he is unique. I have never met anyone like him. His lack of pretense, and weird sense of humor. He is very hard working and straight forward too, so I couldn’t help but admire him. I just feel like, I wouldn’t be as good of a person if he wasn’t around you know.” Kagami rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.   
“What about me?” Kagami’s whipped his head around to face Aomine. He meet his eyes and was paralyzed under Aomine’s stare, that was too serious.   
“Y-you?” Kagami stumbled over his words. Aomine’s intensity was making him flustered, as if he had showed up to a test unprepared.  
“I’m unique too you know. How do I compare against Kuroko?”   
“You are, unique. All the miragen are.”  
“I’m not talking about the miragen.” Aomine’s expression hardened, into an almost glare. Kagami flinched, and fluttered around nervously. He grabbed onto the edge of the bench, in order to keep his hands from fidgeting.   
“Well you guys are both so different. It’s like comparing apples and oranges.”  
“Which do you like better?”  
“What?” Kagami recoiled, he wasn’t expecting that.   
“Apples or oranges.” Aomine repeated.  
“I don’t understand!” Kagami replied in distress.  
Aomine relaxed back into the seat, chuckling to himself. “As expected from a bakagami.”   
“What do you-“ Kagami started angrily. Before he could finish, Aomine had yanked him forward roughly by the front of his shirt. It took a moment for Kagami to register that he was being kissed, however unromantic and rough it might be. He practically yelped in surprise. Aomine pulled away, and stood up. Turning away from Kagami, he began to walk away.  
“Get it now bakagami?” He called back, but his voice didn’t have nearly enough indifference in it than he meant it to.   
“I think so?” Kagami replied, and watched Aomine walk off. When he was gone, Kagami leaned back, and blinked slowly a few times. He tried to process the event, but all he could really remember was his surprise at the softness of Aomine’s lips. Kagami sighed. What to do about this?


	4. Let’s be stupid together.

A/N: Being from LA like Kagami, I gave him some of my accent haha. I got a beta reader yay!  
—————

 

We don’t have a game today Kagami-kun,” Kuroko stated. Kagami ignored Kuroko to continue staring at the same tree he’d been staring at all lunch. Kuroko sighed mentally, and tried to reign in his irritation. “Kagami-kun,” he repeated again, this time with less patience. Again- nothing. He settled for jabbing his teammate in the side.   
“Ow what the fuck!” Kagami jerked in both pain and surprise. He snapped a glare at Kuroko, “What the heck man!”  
Patience, patience. Kuroko told himself. In the same level voice he answered: “You have been staring at that tree for half an hour. You have bags under your eyes- and we don’t have a game today, so I know it wasn’t caused by anticipation. You paid attention even less in class today, too.”  
Kagami crossed his arms and groaned. “You’re such a nag. Get off my back, man.”  
Kuroko jabbed him again, anger showing on his face, but he was not necessarily intimidating. Kagami swore loudly, clamping a hand to his bruised side. “I’m not nagging, I’m just concerned.”  
Kagami huffed at that, but he couldn’t meet Kuroko’s eyes. Even he knew he was being willful, but he didn’t really want to talk to Kuroko about this, anyways. “It’s nothing, just some shit between Aomine and I.” Kuroko’s eyebrows shot up, and he began to say something but couldn’t find the words. Kagami carefully avoided meeting Kuroko’s gaze, fidgeting nervously. To distract himself, he started unwrapping the second giant sandwich he had packed for lunch.   
As he was about to take a bite, Kuroko eyed him wryly. In a slow, cautious voice he questioned his friend. “You have never acted this way after a fight with him before.” Kuroko paused, to see if Kagami would offer up an explanation. When none was given, he continued. “You’re not fighting about something stupid this time, are you?”   
Kagami sighed. He could feel the anger bristle through him, just remembering. “He’s ignoring me. He won’t answer my texts or calls.”   
“Have you tried talking to him in person?” Kuroko wasn’t too surprised Aomine would shut Kagami out. He was good at shutting people out.  
“No! And I don’t want to. He can sulk all he wants to for all I care.”  
It seemed the opposite though to Kuroko. It seemed Kagami cared a lot. “That is not very mature.”  
“I don’t give a fuck about mature. He’s the one being immature, anyways. He started this.”   
You are both being immature, Kuroko thought to himself. “What are you even fighting about this time?”  
Kagami clenched his hands into fists, and glared at Kuroko. For all his anger, he couldn’t hold back the embarrassment that blushed his cheeks. “Nothing. I don’t want to talk about it.”  
Interesting. To hide his surprise, Kuroko deadpanned, “Ok Kagami-kun. I’ll drop it.”  
“Don’t tell Momoi about this either!” He snapped, eying him warily.   
The corners of Kuroko’s mouth twitched up ever so slightly: his equivalent of a deeply amused grin. He had no doubt Momoi knew about this way before Kuroko even noticed anything was wrong. Never estimate her information gathering skills. He reassured his teammate anyways, and decided to change the topic to something a little less hostile.   
————  
   
“If you wanted to avoid me, you shouldn’t hide in the same spot every time.“ Momoi was leaning over him, trying her best to be intimidating. Maybe it was her pink hair, or because he could see her panties from this angle, but Aomine was more amused than frightened.   
“You would find me wherever I went anyway. I might as well be comfortable.” Aomine stretched out lazily just to prove his point.   
“Got that right.” Momoi would hunt him down like a hawk. Her intel gathering skills didn’t land her a place amongst the Generation of Miracles for anything. “This isn’t about avoiding me.” She said firmly: it was a statement rather than a question.  
“No.” Aomine could feel the anxiety bubble up and tense his muscles. He was trying to avoid this conversation. Momoi was a good interrogator, and he could only really resist by acting like a total bastard. He was being enough of a jerk as it was.  
“It’s about you avoiding Kagami.”  
“How did you know about that!” He winced. Of course she knew. “Never mind. I don’t care just leave me alone.” Aomine rolled on his side to face away from her. Waiting tense in nervous silence, he tried to pretend she wasn’t there.  
“Nope. No can do.” She replied cheerfully. “I’m much to nosey to let something like this go.” Aomine muttered something disgruntled in reply. “What did you do this time?”  
“Who says it was me.” He didn’t even sound convincing to himself. Momoi hummed her disapproval. His skin prickled, and he could feel her eyes scan him. She hummed again, mental gears churning. “He rejected you.”  
“No!” Maybe.   
“You haven’t even given him the chance to reply yet, then.” Aomine could feel the knot of guilt tug at his throat. She left unsaid that he was now being a coward. Avoiding Kagami so that he couldn’t be rejected.  
“It’s freaking annoying how you know all this.” Aomine grumbled, picking himself up. He turned to face Momoi, wearing a dramatic frown to emphasize his point. Aomine thought she looked a little smug. He scanned the rooftop, eyes locking on the ladder leading down. He glanced over to Momoi nervously.   
“Don’t even think about it.”   
“Think about what?” Aomine replied as nonchalantly as he could. Momoi’s eyes slanted a bit, and she side stepped to block Aomine’s direct line of escape.  
“Why do you always do this?” She threw her hands up in exasperation.  
Aomine shifted his weight onto his other foot. “Do what?”  
“Run away from your problems.”  
“I don’t always.”  
“Only for the important things.” Aomine retreated a step, a little insulted. “He could say yes.”  
Aomine groaned. “I really doubt that.”   
“He liked Tetsu-kun, there is still a chance.”   
“Who told you that?” Momoi raised an eyebrow. Stupid question. “Ok fine. At least tell me what you know. Does he like me?”  
“Not my place. You need to find out for yourself.”  
“I don’t need your help anyways!” Aomine was border line pissed off. Momoi stepped aside as Aomine stormed passed her.   
“Good luck!” She called back to him.   
————  
   
Aomine toyed with is phone, thinking about unlocking it and texting Kagami. He also thought about ignoring the problem some more. The phone suddenly vibrated in his hands, and he nearly dropped it. He knew who it was before he even checked the display. Kagami. He let out a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding and unlocked the phone. Kagami’s message was short and simple, why are you ignoring me?   
Aomine’s heart pounded in his chest, adrenaline shaking is hand. He typed out his reply slowly: I wasn’t ignoring you, I was avoiding you. There is a difference.   
The phone vibrated again almost immediately. As expected, Kagami only had one thing to say, why? Aomine considered throwing the phone away. He really didn’t want to answer, but he knew that he had to eventually. He grabbed his comforter and tangled himself in it, as if he could just disappear and lose himself in it. To be anywhere but here.  
 It took almost all of his willpower, but he managed a reply: I didn’t want to hear your answer.  
There was a pause, a couple minutes maybe, but Aomine is distinctly aware of the ticking of his wall clock. He swallowed back the burning of frustrated tears. He laid his arm over his face, shielding his eyes with the crook of his arm. His arm felt cold against his burning face, and it had a calming effect. His other hand lay at his side, clenching his phone so hard that his knuckles turned white. It jumped alive again, and Aomine rolled onto his stomach with a groan of distress. He read it, a simple, that’s understandable, and is slightly let down. It buzzed again as Aomine is reread the message. It shook Aomine up even more; he didn’t even have time to collect himself for an answer. He clicked onto the new message, his pulse so fast it felt as if it could choke him.  
I think we are at least worth a shot.  
He heard himself gasp, but was so caught up in replying that he was barely aware. So is that a yes then? He typed furiously, and hit send. He waited an agonizing few seconds for the reply. His phone was open, he didn’t even bother to let it go to lock screen. Kagami’s reply popped up, and Aomine’s eyes scan it with a hunger.  
 For now you can take it as that. But I would rather figure this out together.  
Together, Aomine says aloud to confirm it to himself. He likes the sound of together.   
Ok, he replied. Meet me tomorrow, usual place. Good night.  
Good night. Kagami replied, and then his phone went silent. Aomine laid back and stared into his ceiling. He was panting slightly, and his lungs were burning from holding his breath for too long. He couldn’t help but have a stupid grin on his face. He knew it was there, and that he looked like a fool, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. His skin was practically steaming, happiness and excitement tingling from the inside. “Fuck” he whispered coarsely, as if to sum up the entire situation.   
————  
   
Aomine and Kagami both showed up to the park with dark circles under their eyes. Aomine stifled a laugh, but doesn’t even bother hiding a bright grin full of teeth. Looks like they both had been excited. Kagami blushed and turned his face away, trying to hide his own silly grin. Aomine couldn’t help but think it was the cutest fucking thing. “Hey” Aomine called out to him, but silently regretted it. Just ‘Hey’? That was too casual. He should have said something charming and romantic. Kagami replied with the same awkward one liner. Thank god, he sucks as much as me, Aomine thought in relief.   
“You are a fucking idiot.” Aomine recoiled a bit: he wasn’t really expecting that. “Don’t avoid me again. Freaking frustrating.” Aomine said nothing, and let Kagami continue, “And since when do you like guys?”  
“Oi! Why can’t I like guys.” That sounded stupid.   
Kagami gave him a look, something along the lines of ‘wow captain obvious’. “Well last time I checked, you always have at least one porno mag on you. And you’re always going on about the greatness of boobs.”  
“They are pretty great.” His grin is wiped off his face by sharp look from his friend.  
“In case you haven’t notice, Aomine. I don’t have any.”  
Aomine’s eyes trailed downward towards Kagami’s chest. Speaking modestly, Kagami had a nice body. Speaking truthfully, he had a fucking sexy body. Tall, with rippling muscles. He wasn’t bulky, but he had all the lines and tone in all the right places. His chest though, was the icing on the cake. Broad, sculpted, and topped by a delicate collar bone. Kagami had abs that trailed down his long torso and ended right above his waistband. Aomine’s favorite feature was Kagami’s pecks. He could see the outline through Kagami’s shirt. He always caught himself wishing Kagami wore tighter ones.   
Kagami looked down to where Aomine was staring. It clicked, and Kagami raged, “Oh screw you! I don’t have boobs.”  
Aomine couldn’t help but to laugh and feed the flame. “I think you could fit into a B-cup at least.” Kagami moved to shove Aomine, who had too smug a smirk on his face. Kagami instead cupped Aomine’s chest.  
“Yeah well I bet you could fit in a C-cup with the pair you got on you.”  
Aomine covered Kagami’s hands with his own and held them in place on his chest. “I would wear one for you if you agreed to date me.”  
Kagami stilled. He had almost forgotten what they were there for in the first place. “So are we, uh going to talk here?” Kagami asked him.   
“What? Oh.” Aomine looked around, confused. Right. They met at the park. There were plenty of stroller moms taking their daily jog, and some sort of old people aerobics class. They probably wouldn’t appreciate two tall muscly guys have a gay moment. Aomine quickly released Kagami’s hands, and flushed at the thought. He looked at Kagami and he could feel his head swim with dizziness. Gay moment, that was exactly what this was, gay. He never really connected the two: crushing on Kagami, and being gay. Dating a man.  
“Uh, Aomine?” Kagami asked again, a little concerned now. Aomine was looking a little jumpy.   
“Let’s go to my place.” Aomine blurted out. He cringed inwardly, and followed up with, “If you are cool with it I mean. No one is home, but it’s not like…”  
“I’m fine with it.” Kagami replies, not a bit concerned.  
\--- 

Kagami had never been in Aomine’s room before, and he kind of expected it be messy. The first shock was how clean it was. “Expecting a guest today? I would have never expected your room to be so tidy.”  
“Hey, screw you. I want to keep my stuff nice.” Aomine replied in good cheer. It wasn't the first time he’d heard that.   
The second shock was the wall of shoes. “I can see why you would.” Kagami’s mouth was hanging open just a bit as he took in the wall of high end sneakers. “When did you start collecting? Some of these look brand new.”   
Aomine moved towards him and leaned in close to pluck a shoe from the wall. Way too close. Kagami tensed and cursed at himself. Now was not the time to become overly aware of Aomine. Though they were home alone; Aomine had assured him of his honorable intentions, but being teenagers in the throws of puberty- anything could happen.  
“Some of them are new.” Aomine continued casually. “You could have a pair if you like one.”  
“Perk of dating you?”  
Aomine’s voice is low and coarse in his reply. “No, I would have given it to you anyways. But it would be even better if you were dating me.”  
“You really like me then.” Kagami said, mostly to himself. Aomine wanted to ask him how could he not like him, but held his tongue. “The world is a crazy place.”  
“What is so crazy about me liking you?” Aomine snapped. He sounded a lot harsher than he wanted to.  
Kagami stares at him for a moment. “We will probably fight a lot.”  
“We fight a lot anyways.”  
“Boobs aside, I have a dick Aho. Can you really deal with that?”  
Aomine huffed. “I have one too you know.”  
“It’s not the same and you know it!” Kagami glared at him. “Take this seriously.”  
“I am. I’m always serious, but no one believes me.” Aomine drawled, slow and insufferable. He couldn't help but to provoke him: Kagami all riled up was too cute.   
“Fine. Whatever. You don’t get to complain about it later.”  
Aomine quirked up an eyebrow. “So you agree then? There will be a later.”  
Kagami realized his mistake, and was abashed. “Geez. Yes. Ok I will date you.” He raised a hand to cover his embarrassment. Aomine was on him in a second, yanking his hand down and stealing another quick rough kiss. 


End file.
